


rise and shine

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3 Things, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, felix realizing hormones are a thing, now includes bonus post timeskip chapter!, spoilers up to ch 18 blue lions route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Even simple things, like waking up Sylvain proved to be much more of a hassle than they should ever be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually find myself writing longer stories, like minimum 5k words. But recently, I’ve been trying not to let word count dictate my writing and so this is a lot shorter than what I’m used to. Maybe some of you can relate to that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece ♡

Byleth’s mouth quirks down a little as she scans over their group. “Sylvain’s missing.” She comments plainly.

The students look amongst themselves in the group to double check, their tired eyes still working to register everything around them. It’s early, just after sunrise. They’re about to leave camp for their mission in the Kingdom to take care of some bandits in a nearby village.

“Felix, go check Sylvain’s tent.” The Professor commands shortly after, staring at the navy-haired teen.

He’s tired and knows he looks unimpressed, but says nothing as he drops his arms at his sides and turns around towards their tents. Felix sighs, wondering why he’s always getting caught up in looking after the redhead. He stalks towards the older student’s tent with an annoyed look, reflecting on how waking up on time has proved to be challenge for Sylvain since childhood. Felix remembers the redhead always sleeping in and getting scolded by his father when he would come visit their family during the summers.

Approaching the tent, Felix doesn’t bother with formalities as he pulls the fabric to the side to enter. Perhaps he should have, because upon entering he tenses up immediately. His eyes take in the small space quickly, focusing on the mess of blankets and limbs tangled on the floor. Sleeping soundly, Sylvain lies on his side facing the entrance, with a blanket bundled in a heap next to him and a thin sheet draped over his waist. There’s almost nothing left to the imagination as the redhead sleeps free of any clothes; Felix’s eyes settle on his bare chest rising and falling every couple of seconds without consciously thinking about it.

After the initial shock, the first comprehendible reaction that comes to Felix is this strange stirring inside of his stomach. It’s like someone’s mixing his insides with a wooden spoon, stirring him like thick jelly and then his face starts feeling really hot. Unable to understand why, Felix swallows a dry, thick lump down his throat and clenches his teeth, barking at Sylvain to wake up and get dressed before he uses him as his next dummy for training.

Sylvain shoots up in surprise from the sudden burst of commotion and in doing so, makes the sheet covering the small portion of himself drop to the ground lightly.

And poor Felix’s head gets a little woozy before he turns around and stalks out of the tent stiffer than a block of wood.

* * *

The next time he’s ordered to retrieve Sylvain from his tent in their morning group meeting, Felix does protest. It’s the day after their mission and while not quite as early as yesterday, the sun is still in its early stages of rising.

And look, it’s not that he’s afraid to see Sylvain naked again or anything and it’s _definitely_ not that his heart thumps a few times harder than normal at the thought of him that unwillingly enters his mind. Felix just doesn’t think he should have to be the one to do it again. And so it’s why he comments,

“I’m not done packing my things yet,” which is a lie, but it’s not like anyone would know that. Byleth simply gives him a single nod and before she can volunteer someone else, Mercedes chimes in.

“I’ll go wake Sylvain, Professor.” She offers cheerily. “I’m packed and ready to go!”

Byleth gives her a small smile in return, thanking the blonde quickly and then returns to addressing the group. Felix bites his lip and stares from the back of the group at Mercedes. Could he really sit back and let her potentially stumble upon the stupid philanderer clad naked in his single sheet? He doesn’t have much time to think on it, because Byleth is quickly wrapping up her speech to them about their plans for travelling back to the Monastery.

Maybe if it was Dimitri or even Ashe, Felix would have stayed silent and even observed from nearby with amusement. But after the Professor dismisses them and the students begin splitting to finish gathering their belongings, Felix calls to Mercedes after she starts towards Sylvain’s tent. She pauses and turns to him with a curious expression in her eyes, tilting her head to the side a little and asking what she can do for him.

Felix finds it a little challenging to look at her directly as he says it, but attempts to act calm and collected. “I’ll go wake Sylvain.” He says simply.

“Oh, it’s no bother.” Mercedes responds lightly, giving Felix a smile that is way too chipper for the hour. “You’re busy with packing anyway, so leave it to me!”

He tries not to growl under his breath, instead closing his eyes for a moment and releasing a slow exhale. He crosses his arms and stares at her with a hard expression, shaking his head. “It’s fine. The Professor asked me to do it, so I will.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, with a genuine worry in her face. It almost makes Felix roll his eyes. “I’d hate for you to fall behind.”

“I won’t!” He snaps unwarrantedly. She flinches a little and blinks wide eyes in bewilderment and he instantly feels bad, frowning and looking away again. “Look, it’s-“ he pauses, sighing and staring at her again. What is he even supposed to say to try and rationalize this?

“It’s no big deal,” he says quietly. After he says it, he almost starts to believe it. It really is no big deal for him to wake up Sylvain. Even if he is cloth less again, it’s just _Sylvain_. Should he really have to remind himself this? It feels weird having to do so. Foreign, like he’s looking at something he’s seen his whole life and only just now realizing a bigger piece has been there all along.

Mercedes gives him a thoughtful stare for a moment before running her hands through her long hair pulled to the side. “Well, if you say so.” She eases with a small smile, but Felix thinks there’s something knowing in her tone. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He tries not to glare at the back of her head as she starts walking towards Annette to help the orange-haired girl take down her tent. Then Felix glances apprehensively at Sylvain’s and holds back the hesitation, walking towards the structure with his fists clenched at his sides. He reaches the tent much too quickly and sees Dedue and Ashe nearby, chatting quietly as they gather their weapons.

“Sylvain,” Felix calls from outside of the tent. A few seconds pass by and there’s no response.

He repeats the redhead’s name a little louder, crossing his arms over his chest. But to no avail, there is simply silence and Felix almost feels his lips curling into a snarl as he bites the older student’s name out a third time. On that try, Dedue and Ashe look over curiously and Felix shoots them both heated glares in spite of the lull that prevails. Ashe looks away a little sheepishly, while Dedue simply arches a single eyebrow up, obviously unphased by the navy-haired student.

“Perhaps you should check on him,” the stoic student suggests quietly.

Letting out a low growl and narrowing his eyes to near slits, Felix turns away from the two without a response and enters Sylvain’s tent hastily just to prove a point. What point that was exactly is something Felix can’t really tell you, but he can tell you that it’s not important right now.

Because as he enters Sylvain’s tent abruptly like yesterday, he finds himself freezing just steps after he’s inside and staring at the redhead’s sleeping form. Sylvain lies on his side much like the previous morning, but instead he faces the opposite side of the tent with his naked backside to him and both the blanket and sheet he has are thrown in a haphazard mess to the side.

This time it’s like something coils tight inside of him, deep in the pit of his abdomen. With each second that passes, Felix takes in the older student’s body and finds himself staring much longer than one normally should have. He just can’t seem to help it though, and it isn’t until he hears Dedue and Ashe’s voices coming from nearby that Felix snaps out of it, his dark eyes widening in realization of his actions just now.

Frustration bubbles within him immediately and he picks up the closest object, which just happens to be one of Sylvain’s boots and throws it fiercely towards the redhead. A surprised yelp comes from him directly and Felix turns around and crosses his arms, fearful that Sylvain will just expose everything to him if he looks in his direction. The older student clearly had no use for modesty.

“Why don’t you wear clothes to bed!?” Felix grits out angrily towards the tent exit.

“Felix?” Sylvain mumbles out groggily. He hears shuffling behind him and can only assume that he’s sitting up.

The navy-haired student lets out a low sound that could have been comparable to an angry cat, clenching his fist experimentally. “Lazy dolt. Get up already, you slept in again.” He mutters out.

More shuffling from behind him, then a pause. “If this is going to become a routine thing, can you at least be nice about it?” Sylvain asks between a drawn-out yawn and a pause to rub at his eyes.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, sparing a small glance over his shoulder. The redhead has pants on at least now, and so the younger student turns towards him fully to scowl.

“What are you talking about?” He asks with a little more ferocity than normal. He has to actively work to keep his eyes from drifting across Sylvain’s defined chest and arms. For someone who tries to get out of training at all costs, he is in surprisingly good shape.

Felix blinks after the thought crosses his mind, hearing warning bells like a church going off in his head right after. _That_ is not something he should be thinking about, and is torn from his internal thoughts when Sylvain speaks up again.

“If you’re going to wake me up, be less scary about it.” He explains easily.

Felix glares daggers at Sylvain, who is busy putting on his undershirt and not paying the navy-haired teen any mind. “Shut up, I’m not your mother.”

“I’m serious!” Sylvain protests, pushing his head through the hole of his shirt and pulling the fabric over his abdomen. He gives Felix a playful wink as he adjusts it. “Just like, pat my head or kiss my forehead gently, or whisper my name sweetly-"

Then Felix decides that his job done and walks out without another word even as Sylvain calls after him. He ignores Annette when she passes by him packing his things and asks if he’s feeling okay, _because his face is really red_.

* * *

A couple months later, they’re travelling back to the Monastery after a battle with bandits at Fodlan’s Throat and they get ambushed by a group of monsters. It’s nighttime and they’re in a forest when the creatures attack and Felix wouldn’t dare admit it out loud, but hearing the sudden shrieks of their cries and not knowing which way they were coming from is enough to plant seeds of fear in him. Seeds that grow quickly up his body in coiling vines after Byleth orders them to gather up together defensively. She sounds confident in her words, but it does Felix little good as he unsheathes his sword.

Dedue, Sylvain, Dimitri, Ingrid, Byleth and himself make a ring around Annette, Mercedes and Ashe to keep them guarded. Felix holds his sword tightly in front of him, hearing the echoing sounds of the monsters coming closer. There’s movement from above as well, heavy beating sounds of wings flapping nearby. After the shriek that comes directly above, Felix cranes his head up to see the silhouette of a giant hawk flying above them.

Well, that certainly didn’t take long.

“Ashe!” Byleth orders.

“Right!” He responds, bow already out and aiming an arrow towards the bird.

Felix hears the reverberation of the drawstring releasing as Ashe starts attacking the hawk. A roar coming from the forest draws his attention in front of him and the navy-haired student adjusts his grip and takes a deep breath, waiting. That’s the part that feels the hardest. They all feel it between them as they listen to the bird above shriek in pain as one of Ashe’s arrows hits it.

Felix can’t help sparing a quick glance towards Sylvain on his right, who is staring towards the dark forest with a look of concentration on his face. He’s as tense as Felix feels, making the younger student want to call out towards him to make sure he’s okay.

There’s no time for that though, because seconds later he sees the glowing white eyes in the forest and adrenaline fills him at once. As the beast leaps from the dark towards him, jaw unhinged and fangs baring, Felix meets it head on with a loud yell. He dodges the attack and counters, aiming low for the wolf’s limb’s first and stabbing deep into its leg.

With the help of his peers and Byleth’s guidance, they are able to take out the group of monsters without any casualties. Felix is still unsettled despite this, because during the battle he miscalculated one of the beast’s attacks and nearly lost his head, had Sylvain not threw his spear at the wolf. Leaving himself weaponless, the beast turned its attention towards the redhead and before Sylvain could attempt to flee, it brought a powerful paw down on him. Its claws cut deep into the redhead’s armor and Felix nearly blacked out in a fit of rage, taking down the beast with the help of Byleth and Annette.

Sylvain did sustain moderate injuries; The beast’s impact cracked and even broke a couple of his ribs and bruised his chest badly. Thankfully, his armor took most of the hit and the claws didn’t cut him into little pieces like Felix feared. After they retreat far enough from the monster’s corpses and set up camp for the night, Mercedes does her best to heal him, but the redhead is still in a lot of pain and the bruising is still prominent.

Felix stays nearby Sylvain at all times, unconsciously aware of the fact that he feels partly to blame for the older student’s injuries. Not that he asked the stupid idiot to throw his weapon away like that. He wants to curse and yell and scream at Sylvain after Mercedes leaves his tent and they are alone, the two of them. Because of course Felix's mind considers the alternative and thinks about what it would be like to lose another person so dear to him. But looking at Sylvain and seeing the dark bruises covering his abdomen all the way up to his pectorals, along with his tired cinnamon eyes and a small cut along his cheek that Felix missed until now, makes him ultimately decide it can wait. Sylvain is very clearly worn out and it is long past midnight at this point.

So, Felix sits down nearby and falls asleep sitting cross legged with his arms crossed.

* * *

He wakes up stiff in the morning and unsurprisingly, before Sylvain does. What _is _surprising, is that as the navy-haired student blinks sleep out of his eyes and becomes aware of reality around him, he realizes that he somehow ended up next to the redhead and is pressed against him. 

Felix frowns a little, sitting up and staring at Sylvain skeptically. At least the older student is dressed this time around. Did Sylvain move him while he slept, or did Felix naturally shift towards him in the night? He isn’t sure, but considering Sylvain’s injuries it seems a little unlikely that he moved Felix on his own… but Felix also ignores that detail and acts like either option could have been right.

He looks away for a moment and then recalls the events taking place in the middle of the night. Felix finds his gaze wandering back to Sylvain, staring at the older student’s skin littered with hues of purple, blue and black. The tension in the navy-haired teen’s face starts dropping naturally, and he swallows a little unsteadily the longer he stares.

His eyes drift up to Sylvain’s face, which is settled in a peaceful expression as he sleeps soundly. The older student doesn’t outwardly appear to be in a lot of pain, which seems good. His eyelashes are dark and long against his pale cheeks, but Felix doesn’t stare. His breath seems to catch itself in his throat and all that the younger student is left with is the echoing whoosh of his heart pumping in his eardrums.

Still, he leans close towards Sylvain again, but this time lets his hand hover just above his head. Felix releases a small, unsteady breath and settles his hand down on the older teen’s hair gently, at first letting it just sit there as he has no idea what to do.

But then instead of trying to think of the right thing, Felix just allows himself to start brushing Sylvain’s bangs from his face softly. His hair is thick, yet soft to the touch as his fingers comb through the red strands. Soon, all of his bangs are pushed back, but Felix continues to run his fingertips against the older student’s scalp gently in a repetitive motion. It almost feels like he’s petting a cat. He continues to pet Sylvain like that for a couple minutes, then acting on an unknown instinct Felix leans forward to press a small kiss against the older student’s forehead gently.

To his horror, when he pulls back he sees that Sylvain’s eyes are half opened and he has the look of a lazy smirk on his face. It’s not a teasing one, but Felix gets shocked and tries to back off immediately, only to be halted by Sylvain’s strong grip on him.

“Don’t do that,” he murmurs seriously.

Felix gulps, releasing his resistance against the older student after he sees the wince in Sylvain’s expression. “Do what?” He manages to ask without stuttering.

“Pull away.” Sylvain answer seriously, tugging on Felix to come close again. "I liked it."

The younger student knows his face is burning red in embarrassment, but he tells himself he’s only allowing this because Sylvain saved his life yesterday. His face meets the skin between his neck and shoulder and Felix presses his forehead against the redhead’s shoulder bashfully.

“How are you feeling?” Felix murmurs, his lips brushing against Sylvain’s skin.

“I’m good,” Sylvain answers tiredly, but truthfully. “Really good.”

“Hmph.”

“What is it?” the redhead asks curiously.

Felix furrows his eyebrows and lifts his face to stare at Sylvain sternly. Looking up him up close while the older student’s eyes observe him is a little more distracting than before. He purses his lips together, looking away and feeling guilty.

“You don’t look good.”

Sylvain smiles. “No need to worry Felix. My armor took the brunt of the attack.”

“Shut up, I’m not worried. You just got in the way is all,” The navy-haired student protests as he buries himself into Sylvain’s neck wearing another flushing shade of red on his features. His way of saying thank-you; a pitiful attempt by most standards, he knows. It’s hard to sound rigid when he’s in the arms of his childhood best friend and enjoying it far too much.

“I’ll try to stay out of your way next time then,” Sylvain responds teasingly as one of his hands brushes up and down Felix’s arm gently. His way of saying you’re welcome; somehow he just gets Felix even when his tongue is sharp. The motion is soothing and Felix finds his eyes starting to feel heavy again, breathing against the redhead’s neck. Sylvain’s hand settles on his waist and he surprisingly doesn’t mind it.

“Good. Don’t get comfortable, we’ll be getting up soon.” Felix murmurs against Sylvain’s neck.

The redhead let’s out a displeased sound. “Fine. But we’re napping together once we get back to the Monastery.”

“In your dreams,” Felix bites back with no venom in his voice, even smiling just a tad.

They both know his words are thin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this ♡ it's basically pwp just lettin' you know now 😂

It’s late; Felix isn’t sure what time it is exactly, but he knows it to be well past midnight and yet the castle’s dining hall is still packed with soldiers celebrating. Today is the day they seized Fhirdiad; It was a long battle and tested their army’s endurance to its limits, but somehow they prevailed over Cornelia and though Felix is still silently working through the loss of his father, even he can’t help but join in on the nightly celebration with his comrades. Today was a big win for them and Felix has learned in times of war, you need to cherish those moments because you never know when they will cease to be.

A grueling thought that he doesn’t particularly enjoy as it crosses his mind, making Felix grimace a little as he swallows down the last gulp of ale and sets his mug down roughly on the table.

“Doing alright there, champ?” He hears Sylvain say to him from across. The navy-haired man narrows his eyes a little, but it’s hard to be angry or serious when his head is already buzzing from the few drinks he’s consumed. Felix isn’t privy about the fact that he doesn’t drink, so it seems to be well known (especially by Sylvain to his annoyance) that he doesn’t handle alcohol well.

Felix lets out a grunt in response and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, earning a small chuckle from the redhead. He’s not even really sure if Sylvain is drunk or not; he’s seen the redhead consume more drinks than himself, but for all purposes he appears sober. It makes Felix wonder how often Sylvain must drink to have such a high tolerance.

“Shut it Sylvain,” Ingrid pipes in. “You should be happy he’s even here with us right now.”

Felix shoots the blonde next to him a frown as Sylvain responds immediately. “Oh believe me, I _am _happy!” He states. His eyes drift from Ingrid to Felix, who meets his gaze and gets a tight feeling in his chest as the redhead’s lips curl up into a grin. “He just looks like he might fall over if he tries to stand up.”

His knee-jerk reaction is to scoff and roll his eyes. “You’re an idiot. I can walk just fine.”

Felix doesn’t like the way Sylvain’s bottom lip gets caught in his teeth as his dark eyes gleam wickedly. “Okay, prove it. Walk in a straight line.”

And he wants to, but as soon as Felix stands up from the table, his perception becomes distorted and he blinks widely a couple times to try and regain it. Sylvain laughs, but reaches an arm out to steady him.

“Okay, time to cut you off,” the redhead pipes in. Felix rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue.

“I’m gonna take him to a bed, maybe find a spare bucket around here for when he starts to vomit.” Sylvain jests, winking at Ingrid.

“Fuck you,” Felix grits out, pointing an accusatory finger at Sylvain. He isn’t _that_ drunk. The older man just laughs, unphased by his words and comes around to the other side of the table so he can wrap an arm around Felix’s shoulder. He begrudgingly accepts the help, knowing that he would probably have trouble walking normally on his own.

They turn towards Ingrid to say their goodbyes and she shakes her head as she observes them swaying slightly.

“You’re sure you both can make it to a bed?” She teases them. Felix misses the implication behind her comment while Mercedes giggles from beside her.

Sylvain waves his free hand carelessly, brushing her off. “We’ll be _fine_. Come on, lightweight.” The redhead encourages to Felix, who grumbles about stupid paladins but starts walking alongside him anyway.

It’s only when they’re making their way through the palace halls which are surprisingly quiet compared to the area they just came from, that Felix replays Ingrid’s words again over in his head and grasps the meaning. He recognizes the tight feeling that suddenly makes an appearance in his chest, but tries not the let it show as Sylvain rambles on about stories of when they visited the castle as children.

“They don’t think we’re together, do we?” He interrupts the redhead mid-sentence. Sylvain is silent for a moment as they continue down the hall, but his hand around Felix’s shoulder squeezes him once.

“Would that really be so bad if they did?” The older man responds with something glazing in his voice. Maybe Felix is just drunk and hearing things though, but he looks up towards the redhead sharply in surprise.

“Shut up,” he bites quietly. The instinctive defensiveness when Sylvain tries to play with him like this. It’s not fair; like the redhead is dangling his heart tauntingly over his head without realizing it.

“Aw, come on,” Sylvain eases, winking at Felix, who turns his head away to hide the creeping warmth he can feel moving to his face. “I don’t think it would.”

“You say such stupid things,” Felix grits out even though the words feel ingenuine as they leave his mouth. There’s a small silence between them after he speaks and Felix inwardly curses himself. He can’t let the alcohol make his tongue loose, lest he say something he’ll regret later.

They round a corner and Sylvain perks up. “Hey, I remember this hall. We used to stay here when we’d visit!” He recalls, leading them towards one of the nearby doors. The redhead detaches himself from Felix carefully as he goes to open it and scan the room. It’s quite big, with a large bed to one side and a balcony, a lounging area to the other and an open door leading to what Felix presumes is a bathing room.

“Me too,” he comments quietly, trailing in behind Sylvain but stopping after a few steps passed the doorway. “I’m going to go to a room down the hall then-“

“What?” Sylvain interrupts. “No way, you won’t be able to get that far on your own.” He replies, coming around to Felix and placing his hands on his shoulders to steer him towards the bed. The navy-haired student puts up some resistance, pressing his back against Sylvain and gritting his teeth. It’s a fruitless effort though, resulting in Sylvain taking Felix off guard by crouching down to sling the navy-haired man over his shoulders.

“_Sylvain!”_ Felix cries, absolutely mortified and getting a sudden spinning in his head. The redhead laughs and stumbles towards the bed, plopping him down on it ungracefully. Felix bounces a couple times in a tangle with the redhead, attempting to regain his composure only to look up and see Sylvain above him and tense up immediately.

He narrows his eyes even though he knows he’s flushed as red as the man’s hair. “You’re such an asshole.” He mumbles, even though all he can think about is the ball of sparks inside his chest, striking against his ribcage in small jolts when Sylvain leans closer.

“You don’t mean that,” the redhead suggests knowingly.

“I do.” He insists weakly.

Sylvain stares at him a moment longer before blinking and shrugging then pulling away. Felix gulps and sits up to stare at him, thinking for a moment that the redhead actually took his words to heart. But that never happened, so why now?

He realizes quickly that he’s very wrong though, as Sylvain sits on the edge of the bed looking down for a few moments before he starts pulling his overcoat off. He doesn’t think much of it at first until he sees the older man working on his undershirt next.

“You are _not_ sleeping naked.” He barks out.

Sylvain turns his head around to stare at Felix with his eyebrows furrowed. “But I always sleep naked!” He protests.

Felix could have strangled the idiot then and there if his head wasn’t already swimming with thoughts of Sylvain that are making things _very_ challenging at the moment.

“I know that already unfortunately,” he retorts fiercely, recalling the various times he's walked in on the redhead in such a state. Ever since then, Felix has held these deep desires tucked away within him that he would barely even acknowledge, let alone admit to Sylvain even if the boundaries of their relationship are blurry at times (like now). “That doesn’t mean I’m okay with it!”

But he sees Sylvain standing up and pulling his undershirt off anyway. Felix’s eyes instinctively trace over the man’s exposed back, taking in his pale skin and defined muscles as they stretch with his movement. He swallows a dry lump down his throat with some trouble.

“It’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before. I mean really, if anyone should be embarrassed it’s me!” Sylvain explains as he gets to working on his pants and boots with his back still facing Felix.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Felix hisses back, shifting on the bed and removing his boots before laying away from the redhead. If he is going to have to deal with this, he’s going to pretend like it’s not even happening. Yep, that’s the best thing he can do right now.

“Sure it does,” Sylvain says. “You’ve seen me naked so many times already and I’ve never once seen you naked!”

“I’m going to stab you if you don’t stop saying stupid shit,” Felix growls out, his heart beating erratically.

Sylvain just laughs, then Felix looks back to him as he hears the redhead walking across the room. There’s a small flicking noise and then the navy-haired man sees that Sylvain is lighting some of the candles with his fire magic. He turns around before the redhead catches him staring and Felix feels the bed dipping as Sylvain moves to lay in it alongside him.

“Don’t worry, I kept my undergarments on for you.” Sylvain says lowly as he pulls the blanket over himself.

Felix lets out a disgruntled sound in response. Why is he going along with this; because he’s drunk or because something inside of him wishes for more to happen? He knows he shouldn’t let Sylvain play him like a flute in his hands but this is something he’s wanted for so long, too long.

And he gets what he wants in a sense, because he feels Sylvain’s hand resting on the back of his head a moment later, toying with his ponytail.

“Don’t you want to take this out?” The redhead murmurs.

Felix has to work hard to keep his heart rate relaxed, breathing quietly. “I guess,” he says quietly. Then he feels Sylvain’s hands working at the band holding his hair back gently, until his locks are free of it and they fall down against the pillow.

“I like seeing it down,” Sylvain comments quickly as his fingers comb through it gently. Felix is still as stone, faced away and staring out the balcony exit. A stretched silence falls between them until Felix finally gathers the courage to turn around and stare at Sylvain, who is still wide awake at meets his gaze warmly with his hand pulled back from the younger man’s hair.

“Sylvain,” he starts.

“Yea?” The redhead asks.

Felix doesn’t know what to say after that, instead letting himself take the extra moment to observe Sylvain’s candlelit form in with a hesitant breath. His pale skin is bathed in a warm glow and his dark eyes focus on Felix like there’s nothing else that he’d rather be paying attention to. And before he knows what he’s doing, Felix leans closer and presses his lips against Sylvain’s.

It’s good even though it’s short lived. Much too good to be good for him and the small piece of sobriety left within forces Felix to pull back, only to be gripped tightly by Sylvain in resistance. As he opens his mouth to gasp in surprise, the redhead pulls him back in for another kiss; this time with much more fervor and lust than the last.

The reaction inside of him is instantaneous. The sparks that rocketed within his chest have combusted into huge flames, crawling their way all over his body and making his skin start to feel hot to the touch. Sylvain continues to ravish him with passionate kisses, ones that Felix can only respond to by clinging to the older man’s shoulders tightly like a life line. He’s sure that his kisses are sloppy and not the best, but that’s not a thought Felix pays any attention to as Sylvain’s hand slides to the back of his head to tilt his head so he can deepen their exchanges.

Felix’s heart is pounding so fast he’s unable to recognize the pace; his mind is hazy from the alcohol and the sudden rush of excitement from Sylvain’s addicting lips. He feels the redhead’s fingers running along his scalp, pausing every few moments to grip his navy locks as their kisses start to get faster. It sends an exciting shiver down his spine and Felix digs his nails into Sylvain’s shoulders in response and unwillingly lets out a small sound of pleasure.

The redhead pulls back and the two of them capture their breaths for a moment, running his thumb along Felix’s bottom lip before dipping his head down again. The younger man inhales sharply through his nose and reciprocates back into the action, letting the hazy pleasure within him continue to build with every touch and every kiss. Another sound escapes him when he feels Sylvain’s lips start to part in open-mouthed kisses against him. Felix shifts a little in the redhead’s grasp, pulling himself closer to Sylvain and beginning to return the action by parting his lips as well. In their next kiss, Felix feels Sylvain’s tongue beginning to run along his bottom lip. His hands on Sylvain’s shoulders start to wander on their own accord as their tongues meet halfway, running one down the man’s chest while the other grips the nape of his neck tightly.

Then he hears Sylvain release a small whine from the base of his throat, one that even someone as inexperienced as Felix can tell means he’s craving more. He knows because he feels the exact same way in this moment. It’s all so much, yet somehow not enough. Sylvain’s hot kisses send his heart into an inferno and melt his brain down to nothing but thick, succulent lust. How could his actions create such a feeling? Felix has never even come close to achieving such feats on his own.

Sylvain shifts them closer to the point where their chests are touching and sneaks one of his hands down the side of Felix’s abdomen, pausing near his waist to wrap his arm around his lower back. There’s an electric feeling where the redhead’s hand presses into him and then he pulls Felix tight against his body before rolling over quickly. The momentum brings Felix atop of Sylvain and his eyes widen slightly in surprise until Sylvain slides a hand up his jaw and meets him halfway into another kiss.

Felix clenches his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment as they kiss, knowing that in this new position with him straddling Sylvain’s abdomen that the older man can feel him pressing against him. It makes things feel a lot hazier for a moment and Felix feels a bit hesitant, raising his hips a little.

Sylvain breaks away for a moment, brushing a strand of navy hair away from his face. “Too much?” He asks quietly, taking long breaths.

Felix shakes his head back and forth, refusing to elaborate. To the contrary, the navy-haired man feels like this is all long overdue between them, but he would not admit that aloud. Sylvain decides to take charge again, pulling his hips down roughly until they’re pressed against his own. The navy-haired student chokes out a moan, caught up in the burst of pleasure in his groin and the newfound excitement at the feeling of Sylvain’s length grinding against his own. Felix lowers his head back down to recapture the redhead’s lips, sighing in bliss as their tongues immediately tangle in one another again.

Bodies together, lips locked and hands wandering, the two share a heated desire with one another. Felix can already feel his pleasure starting to approach the top, starting to feel like he's about to lose control and pulls away from Sylvain, staring down at the pair of cinnamon eyes glazed over in hunger. He can’t explain how such a gaze manages to make the heat inside of him coil tightly, but it does and Felix sits up completely to begin working on removing his clothes. Sylvain’s hands aid him in the difficult places and soon enough his upper half is left exposed and the redhead takes a few moments to ghost his fingers over Felix’s skin.

It gives him goosebumps in a thrilling sensation and makes him shiver with his eyes closed and teeth biting into his bottom lip. Sylvain makes a low sound and Felix opens his eyes enough to peer down at Sylvain’s hard expression.

“You look so good like this,” he encourages quietly, staring at the younger man’s exposed skin. His hands pause in certain areas like the curve of his bicep to grip gently, or the way his index finger trails slowly over a scar along Felix’s collarbone. The navy-haired man can only moan out quietly in response, his face feeling like it’s going to stay burning like this permanently. He could fall right into Sylvain like this, dive deep into his waters and wade in them for eternity.

He has Felix caught in his web and he probably doesn’t even know it. Or maybe he does, judging by the way he smirks a little and rolls them over again so the older man is atop of Felix. He doesn’t really mind if he’s honest. If he would have known how good Sylvain could make him feel with such ease, he would have swallowed his pride and jumped the redhead long ago given the opportunity. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself in this moment as Sylvain’s lips move towards his neck and press against it gently.

A small gasp escapes him and he feels one of Sylvain’s hands gripping his side with a little force. Felix’s breath comes out in choppy motions as the redhead’s lips and tongue work at the sensitive skin. His hands find themselves gripping onto Sylvain’s hair and tugging a little anytime the older man kisses him in precise areas of his neck. He gets a little antsy as Sylvain’s hand on his side starts trailing down his hip, pausing at the hem of his pants in a silent request.

Felix gets to work in removing them with the help of the redhead and shortly he's left only in his undergarments. Then when Sylvain’s hands grip the top of them to start shimmying them down his hips, Felix grabs his wrists and frowns at him.

“You first,” he mumbles quietly, looking to the side.

“Aw, don’t get shy now.” Sylvain encourages and then turns his head to face him again and kisses him softly. Felix responds eagerly into it and when they pull away he tries to huff like the redhead is talking nonsense.

But it is his first time with anyone like this and he’d be lying if he said among all the pleasure there aren’t any butterflies fluttering all around his stomach. It’s all so new and it’s all so new with Sylvain.

The redhead brushes his hair back again gently. He pecks Felix quickly again before sitting up and detangling himself from the younger man to remove the last of his clothing. He drops his undergarments to the ground and returns to Felix again, straddling over him with a knee on each side of his hips and his hands on both sides of his head. Sylvain leans down to him and Felix obliges easily, kissing the redhead for the umpteenth time tonight and still dwelling in the rousing feeling it stirs inside of him.

Then Felix begins reaching for his own undergarments and breaks away awkwardly from their kiss to reach down and remove them. Sylvain pulls back and takes care of pulling them down his legs completely before throwing them across the room without a care.

Now there’s nothing left between them; Felix is still a little nervous and reaches up for Sylvain to pull the older man down into a sloppy kiss before he starts staring at him and making shameless comments. The redhead lays a hand on his jaw and then lowers himself atop of Felix to bring their bodies together once again. The sound of matched moans echo into the room at the contact, Felix closing his eyes and drawing his eyebrows into a crease and Sylvain parting his lips to stare at the navy-haired man in lust.

“Ngh…shit Felix,” Sylvain whispers and rests his forehead against the younger man’s. Felix opens his eyes and swallows thickly, reaching a hand around Sylvain’s middle and brushing himself up against the redhead again to get the feeling back again. He isn’t disappointed at the friction between their heated bodies, hips rolling against each other and making Felix’s mind float into the clouds.

“What is it?” He asks back, almost not recognizing the huskiness in his tone.

Sylvain kisses him twice before responding practically against his lips. “I want to try something.”

Felix lets out a small breath, nodding his head a few times in acceptance. Really, he’s clay in the redhead’s hands; he could touch him, squeeze him or press into him any which way and the navy-haired man would go along with it. They’re way past the line of turning back now.

Then Sylvain sits up and starts shifting himself down the bed, his head getting closer towards Felix’s groin as he slides between his legs. His breath hitches in his throat and he almost closes his thighs shut to trap Sylvain’s head, but the redhead must have anticipated the reaction and lays a hand on the inside of his leg gently.

“I’ll go slow, I promise.” Sylvain assures him, pausing to place a light kiss over his hip bone. Felix shuts his eyes and mumbles out an incoherent response, bringing a hand to his mouth when the redhead starts nibbling at the sensitive flesh. One of Sylvain's hands lays itself over Felix's pelvis and reaches for his length gently, grasping the hardened muscle in his hand.

Felix’s whole body goes blurry for a moment and he bites down on his hand hard enough to the point where he almost flinches. The tightness inside of him has been aching for Sylvain’s touch and it’s already almost enough to send him propelling of the edge now that he's finally getting it. He knows whatever the redhead does, he’s not going to last long.

And sure enough, when Sylvain’s head comes right above his length and his mouth parts to take the head of him in, Felix cries out in a tone he’s never heard from himself before and sits up just a little, digging his hands into the red locks above his pelvis. He feels Sylvain’s tongue swirling around him, coating him in a slick wetness.

“Sylvain, I’m not-“ he tries, but interrupts himself with a sharp inhale and his body goes still, tensing up involuntarily and having no control over himself as he finishes in Sylvain’s mouth. Bolts of lighting flash behind his eyes and he seems to be able to comprehend nothing but the sheer, raw pleasure that consumes his body. He feels Sylvain swallow his seed down and the man’s tongue continues to lap at him lazily, making Felix’s hips jerk from the overstimulation. His lips are still parted and his breathing is still ragged and unpredictable, but he slowly raises his head enough to look down at Sylvain, who flashes him a wicked gaze and releases him with a small popping noise.

Felix brings a hand to his face to wipe away at the sweat on his temple, watching Sylvain raise himself back up towards him. The younger man reaches for his jaw as the redhead comes closer and tilts his head slightly to kiss him eagerly, breathing in deeply as their lips meet once again. His body is still riveting in the afterglow of heightened ecstasy and Felix wants to return the favour to Sylvain.

So, he reaches down between their bodies and grips Sylvain’s erection firmly to begin getting him off. He watches the way Sylvain’s eyes shut and he releases a breathy moan and licks his lips, picking up his pace immediately.

Sylvain smiles a little and opens his eyes to chuckle quietly. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion until met with Sylvain’s words of, “I’m gonna come any second now Felix,” and the younger man gets another coiling feeling deep inside of him almost like he’s suddenly wanting to see nothing other than that.

“Good,” he purrs quietly and Sylvain whines in response, pressing his face against Felix’s neck as he tenses up. Moments later the redhead moans his name in a drawn out manner and the younger man feels his orgasm shooting onto the both of them. Felix slows his motions down and allows Sylvain to ride his pleasure out slowly like himself, listening to the sound of the redhead working to recapture his breath. He feels Sylvain’s heart hammering against his own, their muscles both pumping erratically and coming down from the high.

Eventually Sylvain raises his head from Felix neck and plants a slow, sensual kiss on his lips. Felix accepts it softly, feeling completely drained and ready for sleep to consume him. He watches Sylvain raise himself carefully and clean themselves off with one of the throw blankets on the bed. Felix frowns as he does it but Sylvain just shrugs and then tosses the blanket from the bed before rejoining the younger man’s side and resting an arm around his waist as they lay next to each other.

He feels Sylvain brush some of his hair from the back of his neck to place a kiss against the warm skin and Felix presses himself back against the man’s body, reaching down to place his hand overtop of Sylvain’s and squeezing gently. He feels a blanket being thrown over them and then before he knows it, slips into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Felix wakes up first naturally, being the early riser of the two. As consciousness starts returning to him, the navy-haired student becomes aware of the arm draped around his side and the sound of someone breathing quietly behind him. And once the memories of last night come back to Felix, he snaps his eyes open and tenses up all at once. 

He isn't sure why his looks over his shoulder even though he knows Sylvain is there, but seeing him sleeping soundly like he hasn't got a worry in the world sets him off and Felix starts to scramble from the bed. Before he gets too far, strong hands grip him tightly and bring him back to his spot, then Felix looks over to see Sylvain staring at him sleepily.

"Leaving so soon?" The redhead asks with an upward curl of his mouth.

Felix opens his mouth, only to remain silent as words try to escape him but fail to do so. "I-...but you don't-" He cuts himself off abuptly. How does he even begin to try and talk about this?

"Let’s stop dancing around each other," Sylvain says suddenly, sitting up to lean overtop of Felix. The younger man tries not to let his gaze linger on the redhead's bare chest as he continues. "I want you, you want me. We don’t know what tomorrow is gonna bring, so can’t we at least try to be happy?"

Felix gulps, blinking a couple of times. "Is it really that easy?" He asks rather bashfully.

Sylvain laughs quietly. "It’s been anything but easy with you, believe me." He says, which earns a glower from Felix. "But at the same time, I don’t want anything else." He adds as his hand rests against the younger man's jaw. His eyes are sleepy and his hair is wild, but Felix thinks he looks way too good for someone who just woke up.

"Me neither," he admits aloud for the first time. It's surprisingly easy to say, but maybe that's because he's lying here naked with the man and there's not much room for modesty considering what they've done together. Sylvain leans in to give him a quick kiss and then nestles close to the navy-haired man.

"Great, now back to bed. It's way too early," the redhead states, wrapping his arm around Felix's middle again.

"Fine, but only because of our victory yesterday." The navy-haired man recedes with a frown, shifting back into the bed.

"Hm, it sure was a victory in more ways than one," Sylvain ponders aloud.

"Shut up," Felix quips back, leaning back into the redhead's touch and sighing.

Sylvain's voice picks up once more and he can practically hear the grin in the redhead's voice. "Sleeping naked is nice right?" He asks.

There's a pause before Felix responds quietly. "I never said I didn’t do it," He admits lowly.

The response from Sylvain is almost immediate.

“_What?_”


End file.
